1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical sheet and display device having the optical sheet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of display devices which use liquid crystal. Compare to the other display devices, LCD has the advantages such as thin, light, using low driving voltage and low power consumption so that LCD is widely used in industry.
Conventional LCD needs a liquid crystal panel having color filters to implement color and CCFL (Cold Cathode Florescent lamp) lamp to provide light to the liquid crystal panel.
When the white light from the lamp transmits through color filters, the spectrum of the light has three peaks corresponding to colored light, such as to each color like red, green and blue. However, the spectrum of each color is overlapped each other except for the relative middle area of the peak.
Thus, except for the middle area of each color peak, side areas of each color peak are overlapped with each other and show mixed color. This makes color reproduction decrease.